edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Chesnaught
Kevin's Chesnaught was the first Pokemon Kevin received from Professor Sycamore. Personality He's much like Kevin, being a jock and acting all cool. He wouldn't abide by anyone else's means and will listen only to Kevin, his role model. He wouldn't hesitate to make fun of others. He's got a habit of saying 'dorks' when his trainer refers to the Eds, making him feel as though Eddy's Pokemon is a rival. He will have an anger much like Kevin and attack with power. Chesnaught can be found to be just as cynical as Kevin, as shown as he taunts and picks on others, and could even give them a merciless beating. He swore revenge when Eddy's Greninja defeated him as a Frogadier, and has an extremely bitter grudge and shall do everything in his power to grow stronger and crush him. Even after victory over him, Chesnaught still wishes to be better in every way against Greninja, despite having won in a battle. Overview He first appeared as a Chespin in "Happy Trails", where he thought Kevin was cool. This made Chespin respect Kevin and the two made way towards Route 1 and began the adventure. In "Swarming the Battle", Chespin was used against a Trainer's Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon went to attack, but Chespin defeated it using only a Vine Whip and Tackle combo, showing off his brutal power. In "Trailing n' Tracking", it was revealed that Chespin thought he was too coo for battling the weaklings in Santalune Forest. He was later called out to finally have something to eat, and Kevin offered a peanut butter sandwich and Chespin happily accepted. It was also revealed that Chespin's level increased during the trek through Route 3. In "Growth in Numbers", it was revealed that Chespin was the only Pokemon Kevin used against Viola, and lost to her Vivillon because he didn't use Rollout. Later, after Rolf did his gym battle, it was revealed that Chespin won with Rollout and earned Kevin the Bug Badge. In "The Evolution Boom", he was used against a wild Pancham and Kevin decided to catch Pancham after a whole minute. Pancham was able to score serious damage, all while taking some as well. The one minute was up and Pncham was caught, and right after the battle, Chespin evolved into Quilladin. In "Duel of Honor", he was the first Pokemon Kevin used against Rolf's Spoink. Despite taking a little damage, Quilladin easily knocked Spoink out with a Pin Missile. When he battled against Skiddo, he sustained a little more damage from Take Down and Razor Leaf, but even after that, he was still able to battle and defeated Skiddo with a Tackle. When Frogadier came out, Quilladin had Overgrow activated, but proved futile as Frogadier easily avoided it and defeated Quilladin with a Water Pulse. In "This Means War", he was called out to fire attacks at the Eds as they made their getaway. He launched Pin Missile and cut them off. After a few taunts from Eddy's Frogadier, Quilladin was furious and demanded that Frogadier come to score and fight. The two clashed and Frogadier scored a Water Pulse, confusing Quilladin and he hurt himself. He was forced to be recalled until he was Kevin's last Pokemon. Frogadier and Quilladin clashed once more, both having their Abilities active. Quilladin went to attack with a Needle Arm, but it turned out he struck a frubble copy in a Smokescreen and was struck by Water Pulse immediately after, but not before swearing revenge onto Frogadier. In "Heroes in the Badlands", it was revealed that Quilladin was one of the Pokemon Kevin used against Korina several times. He was used to take out her Mienfoo and Machoke if possible, but his primary objective was to deal as much damage to Hawlucha as possible, but ended up getting defeated. In "Factory Royal", it was revealed that Quilladin evolved into Chesnaught. In "Cold Course", Chesnaught was called out to battle against an owner's Diggersby in Lumiose City. When Diggersby used Mud Shot, Chesnaught too the hit, having his Speed decrease, but hardly took damage. Chesnaught then dealt a lot of damage with Needle Arm, and then Diggersby went to attack by jumping and using Double Kick. Chesnaught grabbed the feet, taking no damage and throwing Diggersby, finishing him off with Seed Bomb and giving Kevin the win. As he was recalled, Chesnaught stated that the battle was a joke. In "Fire and Ice", Chesnaught was mentioned to have suffered a lot of damage from battling a Trainer's Litwick and Haunter. In "A Hurried Objective", Chesnaught was called out to battle against Rolf's Greninja. Chesnaught started off the battle by using his Pin Missile attack to intercept Greninja's Water Pulse. After the interception, Chesnaught was hit by Greninja's Lick, but sustained little damage due to his high Defense. Chesanught used Seed Bomb to strike, but Greninja dodged and attacked with Smack Down; though Pin Missile was used again, Smack Down went through and dealt damage to Chesnaught. Before Chesnaught could attack again, Greninja hit him with a brutal Aerial Ace, making him suffer great damage. To assure safety, Kevin called for Bulk Up, in which Chesnaught's Attack and Defense increased. Greninja used Water Pulse again, but Chesnaught's Seed Bomb overpowered it, yet Greninja dodged again. After being hit by another Smack Down, Chesnaught was left with so little energy that his Overgrow Ability activated, and when Greninja used Aerial Ace, Chesnaught managed to intercept with Needle Arm, and as Greninja faltered, he got the upper hand and defeated him, giving Kevin victory. In "From Then to Now", Chesnaught was seen eating with the other Pokemon, commenting how they'll have plenty time to get stronger. In "A Clean Score Settled", it was revealed that Chesnaught was the second Pokemon used to battle against Olympia's Meowstic, but he ultimately lost due to Type disadvantage. In "erniere Way", it was revealed that Chesnaught was used in Kevin's Gym Battle against Wulfric. Despite being his first and strongest choice, he was defeated. In "Once and for All", Chesnaught was called out as Kevin's last Pokemon against Eddy's Greninja. Remembering the last time they fought, Chesnaught felt bitter, and wanted to show Greninja that his power was superior. He dodged Greninja's Scald, and then used Seed Bomb to attack, but Greninja's Speed was able to outrun the Seed Bomb and close the distance. Chesnaught was left open as he was blasted by a near point-blank Hydro Pump, making him skid back several feet. Chesnaught went for Hammer Arm, yet it failed to hit with Greninja's jumping. When Greninja used Hydro Pump from the air, Chesnaught used Seed Bomb to cancel out both attack, but he wasn't prepared for Extrasensory, which was super effective and made him lose a lot of energy. Swearing he won't lose, even after Greninja said otherwise, Chesnaught's low HP caused him to activate Overgrow. He then used his Overgrow influenced Wood Hammer and knocked away Greninja's Hydro Cannon with ease, taking no damage. Chesnaught then looked around as Greninja zoomed at high speed, but he never quit and swore to win, and used Hammer Arm to the ground and caused rock to shatter, making Greninja airborne and leaving Chesnaught to viciously finish him with Wood Hammer. After barely winning, Chesnaught boasted that he was the best, but Greninja's short lecture of his bond with Eddy was more powerful than his brute force made him feel angry, but waved it off as he was sure victory was at hand. In "Efforts & Heart", it was revealed that Chesnaught was defeated against Diantha. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Chesnaught and the other Pokemon left with their trainers from Kalos to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Wood Hammer * Hammer Arm * Seed Bomb * Bulk Up Trivia * Much like Kevin and Eddy, Chesnaught had developed a rivalry with Eddy's Greninja. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Fighting Type Category:Male Pokemon